Algo más que amistad
by Padma Arien
Summary: Continuación del songfic Pensando en tí. Ahora Sora tendrá que tomar decisiones respecto a sus sentimientos. Después del fracaso amoroso con Tai... ¿Habrá alguien que la quiera de verdad? [Sorato .]
1. Chapter 1

Gracias a todas las personas que me animaron para escribir la segunda parte de mi songfic "Pensando en Tí": Luna-Marce, Zafi, Hikari, Mana, y Saku! Las chicas Otaku del Wizengamont Wizard

* * *

**-. Algo más que amistad .-**

Capítulo I

Recuerdo aquel día como el primero en el que tuve que tomar una decisión importante respecto a mis sentimientos. Él era mi amigo desde hace tantos años, han sido tantas cosas que hemos vivido juntos. Ahora que lo analizo, creo que fue por eso que pensamos que podría resultar algo más. Comenzamos una relación, lo confundimos todo. Pensamos que el quererse desde hace tanto era suficiente para establecer una relación más seria. Luego mi mente era un desastre. Hasta ahora había sido mi amigo, mi compañero... y luego ya no sabía en que plano ubicarlo. La verdad era que yo no lograba acostumbrarme a mi nueva posición.

Aunque no me quejo de nuestro tiempo como novios. Tai siempre fue muy atento, me trataba con mucho cariño... pero de todos modos... Quería de vuelta al amigo! Eso éramos, eso seguiríamos siendo... amigos.

Entonces, qué hacer? La respuesta llegó rápida e inevitable a mi cabeza. Terminar. Acabar el noviazgo. Se me partía el corazón de tan solo pensarlo. Finalmente aquel día, después de clases...

- Tai... ya sabes sobre que quiero hablarte, verdad?

Me miró con sus ojos castaños, siempre alegres, ahora preocupados.

- Es sobre lo nuestro? - me preguntó, con cierto temor en la voz.

- Lo has notado también?

- No... que cosa? - me dijo, con un tono falsamente despreocupado.

- Tai... - dije, suplicante.

Se quedó callado, y bajó la mirada. Él también lo sabía, pero pude sentir que la tristeza lo consumía, igual que a mí, y debido a esto no podía expresarlo con palabras.

- Tú también lo has sentido? - me preguntó finalmente.

Asentí con la cabeza, y luego añadí:

- Es inevitable. Te quiero mucho Tai, pero creo que lo nuestro va por otra parte...

- Creo que somos mejor amigos que novios - asumió por fin, después de un silencio.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro, me sentía desdichada. Esto era lo mejor, me repetía a mí misma. Si no hay amor verdadero, era mejor acabarlo antes de que sucediera algo malo. Sin embargo... me sentía triste. Tres meses de relación y cada día me encariñaba más con él, lo quería mucho! Y lo sigo queriendo... creo que por eso lloraba.

- Sora... no... por favor no llores... - me susurró preocupado, y me abrazó para calmarme. Sé que tuvo las mejores intenciones, pero aún así lo sentí un poco distante...

Cuando me aparté, vi que Tai tenía los ojos llorosos. Nunca lo había visto así.

- Está bien, Sora - me dijo -. Estoy de acuerdo con que esto será lo mejor para ambos - añandió con una sonrisa -. Amigos... de nuevo.

- Amigos... - le sonreí también.

Después de un silencio en que nos miramos, tratando de aparentar que todo estaba bien ahora, él dijo:

- Bueno... me tengo que ir. Quieres que... te deje en la parada del bus?

- Ah... no... no te preocupes, estaré bien - me excusé. La verdad quería estar sola, para llorar, para reflexionar, para lo que sea...

- Está bien... adiós entonces - se acercó dubitativo y se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla.

Lo vi irse... caminar por la calle, cada vez más lejos. Aún podía distinguir su cabello castaño desordenado y su uniforme desastroso. Ahí iba mi mejor amigo...

Comencé a andar también, en dirección opuesta. La gente pasaba a mi lado, todos siempre tan aprisa como si fueran a llegar tarde a todo. Todos con sus vidas tan ocupadas, y yo con mi enredo de pensamientos y sentimientos que me confundían... habré hecho lo correcto?

De pronto alzo la vista y veo a la distancia... un chico alto, rubio, que me está mirando. No pude soportarlo... necesitaba un rostro amigo para desahogarme, y corrí hasta llegar adónde él.

No dijo nada... sólo me miró interrogante.

- Se acabó Matt... me voy a morir de pena... - le dije. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos nuevamente. Traté de evitarlo pero era imposible.

Me miró con ojos de sorpresa... Creo que no supo qué decirme. La verdad, es que Matt nunca ha sido muy bueno con esto de demostrar sentimientos. Sin embargo me abrazó... Con tal fuerza y cariño que eso bastó más que todas las palabras de consuelo posibles. Matt... También ha sido muy buen amigo. Aunque es una persona cerrada... Creo que tenemos buena conexión.

- Tranquila Sora, vas a estar bien... - me dijo finalmente, en un intento por hacerme sentir mejor.

- Voy a estar bien... - repetí mentalmente. Eso esperaba, de hecho. Ahora las cosas deberían ir bien, recuperaría a mi amigo, y ya habría tiempo para otro novio. Después de todo, Tai fue el primero... Vendrían otros más. Seguro que sí.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Pasaron dos meses desde aquel día. Comenzaba la primavera, el tiempo estaba más cálido y agradable, y los bellos cerezos florecían en cada rincón de la ciudad. Y nosotros llenos de exámenes a más no poder. Creo que los maestros se ponen de acuerdo para llenarnos de tareas en una determinada semana. Pero está bien, así es la secundaria...

En lo sentimental ya me iba mejor. Después de ese día de invierno, con Tai nos distanciamos. Era normal, me decía a mí misma. Creo que necesitábamos ese espacio, para respirar un poco, para acostumbrarnos y luego, finalmente, volver a la normalidad. Justamente lo que queríamos. Sinceramente, creo que esta será una de las pocas veces que salga tan bien de una relación. He sabido que es bastante díficil esto de tratar de iniciar una amistad entre los ex novios. Pero con Tai... ya teníamos una amistad desde hace tanto. Recuperarla no fue difícil. Además Tai tiene esa personalidad relajada, que no se queda en rencores, y sabe valorar lo verdadero.

Me sentía en paz... Excepto por los deberes del colegio. Por eso cuando terminó aquella semana, todos respiramos aliviados, queriendo solamente relajarnos y divertirnos un poco. Así fue como surgió esta idea de la tocata. Eran ya habituales en el colegio.

- Anda Matt... hazte el amable y participa.

- No lo sé, estoy muy cansado...

Dos chicas de algún curso superior trataban de convencer a Matt para que participara en la tocata.

- La banda de Zen está ya confirmada, y Suki y sus chicas también están muy entusiasmadas. Sólo falta que tu banda esté presente!

- Vamos Matt, tú sabes que tocas bien...

- No te hagas de rogar!

- Es por una buena causa...

- Hum... Por qué no tocas, Matt? - me inmiscuí en la conversación.

- Ves? Sora también quiere que participes! - dijo una de las chicas.

- Ah... bueno... - me miró sorprendido y un tanto abochornado-. Creo que lo pensaré... - dijo finalmente.

- Bien! Te esperamos el próximo viernes, pero llega a las 8 para la prueba de sonido...

- Sora, voy a tomar esto como algo personal... - me dijo Matt unos instantes después, cuando las dos chicas se habían ido.

- Que va... Si a ti te encanta que te adulen - le dije burlona.

- Sabes que no es verdad - me miró muy serio.

- Si claro, como si no disfrutaras tener un fan club de chicas de todo el colegio - le dije sin abandonar mi sonrisa burlesca.

No dijo nada y me miró como enfadado, y sin añadir nada más se fue. Me reí internamente. Matt, con 15 años era un chico muy popular. Supongo que no le importaba demasiado. Se veía más interesado en su guitarra y en la infinidad de improvisaciones que podía hacer con ella, que en la infinidad de chicas que andaban tras él.

Y finalmente llegó el viernes, día de la famosa tocata. Iba a estar interesante, ya que sólo tocaban bandas de estudiantes del colegio. Llegamos todos juntos en grupo al gimnasio del colegio. Aún faltaban unos minutos para las nueve de la noche, hora a la que estaba fijada la tocata. Se veían muchos alumnos que ya estaban instalados en el gimnasio a la espera del comienzo. La mayoría eran chicas...

- Vamos a desearle suerte a Matt? - me dijo Mimi con entusiasmo.

- Está bien - respondí, ya que no había nada más que hacer.

Mimi estaba vestida muy a su estilo, con una camiseta brillante y jeans ajustados. Había abandonado el color rosa, y ahora llevaba el cabello castaño, pero con unos sospechosos reflejos rubios. Saludó a un montón de gente en el camino, mientras nos dirigíamos a la parte de atrás del escenario. Era también una chica popular, pero a diferencia de Matt, creo que lo disfruta mucho. Mimi tiene esa facilidad de ganarse a la gente con su carisma y belleza.

- Hola Suki! Has visto a Matt por aquí? - Mimi saludó a una chica alta de cabello rubio.

- Búscalo por el lado de allá... - respondió la chica con amabilidad.

- Gracias!

De hecho, allí estaba. Sentado en un rincón, muy concentrado ensayando con su guitarra.

- Vaya, Sr. Músico, que concentrado está - se acercó Mimi con un tono alegremente burlesco.

- Uh? Qué quieren? - inquirió Matt lacónico y un tanto molesto.

- Solo queríamos desearte suerte - dije justificándonos.

- Bueno, eso... suerte chico rockero! - se despidió Mimi, un tanto ofendida por la indiferencia de Matt.

- Deberías ver lo que pasa afuera, todo tu fan club está presente! - le dije riéndo, para ver si cambiaba su actitud.

Pero no lo hizo, y después de dedicarme una mirada como de "no molestes", se volvió a concentrar de lleno en su guitarra...

La música suena fuerte y pegadiza, ya que Suki y sus amigas tocan un animado j-pop arriba del escenario. Casi estamos en primera fila, todos los chicos y yo. Han venido Tk, Kari y sus amigos, y con Mimi pudimos convencer a Izzy y a Joe para que se apartaran de sus libros un segundo y nos acompañaran también. Como es natural, Tai también está presente, pero se ve demasiado ocupado observando a una de las chicas pop que cantan allá arriba. Trato de no molestarme...

- Sora, no tienes derecho, no lo tienes... - me digo a mí misma-. Vamos! No seas infantil! Que Tai es hombre libre y puede mirar a quien se le de la gana...

Es verdad, tengo completamente asumido que no tengo derecho sobre Tai, que lo nuestro acabó y que somos buenos, muy buenos amigos. Tiene derecho a sentirse atraído por alguien más.

Cuando termino de sacar aquella conclusión, ya la música ha terminado. En su lugar, ahora suenan las guitarras y una enérgica batería de fondo.

- Esto está mejor - le digo a Mimi, que está al lado mío.

- Mira! Es Matt! - me dice entusiasmada, y luego agrega impresionada -. No había notado lo bien que le queda esa camisa.

Le presto más atención... es verdad. Viste una camisa oscura y unos jeans, al tiempo que toca diestramente su guitarra. Se ve bastante bien, aunque tiene puesto lo mismo que hace un rato, cuando lo fuimos a ver tras el escenario. Sin embargo, no es el apático Matt que vimos entonces. Se ve más alegre, extasiado, quizá por el hecho de tocar su música, ese poderoso rock que tanto lo fanatiza. Comienza a cantar, tiene linda voz. Mirarlo, observar cada uno de sus movimientos es como un descubrimiento para mí. Aunque ya lo había visto muchas veces tocar en el escenario como ahora.

Creo que se da cuenta de que lo miro. Me mira también, la canción ha terminado. Puede ser producto de mi imaginación, o de una sugestión tonta, pero creo que me mira fijamente, y puedo leer claramente lo que dicen sus labios en voz inaudible:

- Para tí.

Comienza una nueva canción. Más lenta y con acordes más suaves.

_Crucify my love _

_If my love is blind _

_Crucify my love If it sets me free _

_Never known Never trust_

_"That love should see a colour" _

_Crucify my love If it should be that way..._

Me impresionas. Te ves tan dulce y a la vez tan atractivo cantando una canción así...

_Swing the heartache _

_Feel it inside out _

_When the wind cries_

_I´ll say good-by Tried to learn _

_Tried to find _

_To reach out for eternity_

_Where´s the answer_

_Is this forever...?_

Nuestras miradas se cruzan nuevamente. Me siento al descubierto, y bajo la mirada. No puede ser que esto esté pasando.

* * *

Nota: La hermosa canción es Crucify my Love de X-Japan. Enjoy! 


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Han sido largas horas de reflexión encerrada en mi pieza, durante las cuales me atraganto con leche y chocolate. A veces enciendo la radio, y la lista de canciones que me traen tu recuerdo se engruesa. Caminar bajo el sol primaveral es también agradable para pensar. Sentarme bajo los árboles, y darme cuenta de que nunca me había pasado esto antes.

Debo admitir que me da un poco de miedo. Pensar que he estado en esta situación antes. Tai, mi gran amigo. Intentamos... Pero definitavente no resultó. Tú también eres mi amigo... ¿Qué pasa si no resulta?

Pero en realidad, es diferente contigo. Por Tai sentía este amor fraternal. Por tí... Son tantas cosas. Una atracción física, un deseo de estar contigo, de molestarte, de ver tu actitud enfadada, una química que se produce entre nosotros, una chispa. Y después, el anhelo de desentrañar cada rincón oscuro de tu mente, de comprender tu naturaleza artística, melancólica.

Es cierto... Lo he aceptado al fin. Y ahora ¿qué hacer? No puedo, aunque me encantaría, adentrarme en tu cabeza y descubrir si tú sientes lo mismo. ¿Será cierto...¿Fue una especie de ensoñación cuando creí que me dedicabas aquella canción? Y si fue de verdad ¿significa lo que yo creo - y definitivamente quiero- que signifique?

Buscando algunas respuestas recurrí a mi buena amiga Mimi. La verdad es que es una chica aparentemente caprichosa y mimada, lo cual no deja de tener algo de cierto, pero su pureza de corazón compensa esto. Le hablé sinceramente.

- Mmm... así que Matt... - me dijo, analizando la situación.

- Sí, pues, habla más bajo que alguien puede escuchar - le dije mirando hacia todos lados del pasillo, comprobando que no hubiera nadie cerca.

- Lo siento... mira. Lo que yo creo que debas hacer es...

- Sí? - le pregunté expectante.

- ¡Habla con él! - me dijo, como si fuera la evidente solución al asunto.

- ¿Ah¿Qué le cuente? - pregunté horrorizada.

- ¡Exacto!

- Pero... ¿y si dice que no?

- Bueno ¡sigue con tu vida!

Me asombraba la simpleza del razonamiento de Mimi... No estaba segura de poder soportar un rechazo.

- Oye Mimi...

- Dime.

- Tú crees qué...?

- Matt y tú?

- Sip

- No me lo había cuestionado. Pero ahora que lo mencionas... ¡creo que harían linda pareja!

- Gracias - le respondí, pero no muy convencida.

Quizás Mimi tenía razón... Quizá lo mejor era decirle todo a Matt, para salir de una vez de la incertidumbre.

Pero aun no estaba conforme... necesitaba una segunda opinión.

- ¿Y¿Qué opinas? - le pregunté a Joe, luego de explicarme mi situación.

- Bueno... - me miró muy serio y concentrado, como si analizara muy bien lo que iba a responder-. En primer lugar, creo que deberías tantear el terreno. Busca pistas, indicios que te señalen si es lo correcto contarle o no. Piensa en tus opciones, si le dices vas a obtener una respuesta, la cual puede ser positiva o negativa. Si es positiva, todo bien, pero si es negativa, todo mal. Pero no pienses en eso. Piensa que si no le dices tú, te puedes quedar mucho tiempo esperando a que surga la respuesta a tu interrogante, lo cual tampoco sería favorable. Pero bueno... después de todo es desición tuya.

- Oh. Está bien Joe, gracias... - le dije, pero con cierto aire desanimado. La verdad es que me había dado una respuesta muy típica de un científico, analizando todas las variables y las consecuencias posibles. Pero en cierto modo era acertada.

Sin embargo, me decidí a preguntar a una tercera persona...

- Bueno, Tai, verás... Es que ya hace mucho tiempo que lo nuestro pasó, y bueno... esteee - comencé, no muy segura de lo que hacía. La verdad es que me daba algo de verguenza hablar de esto con Tai, pero finalmente me decidí a contarle, ya que debía reafirmar el hecho de que éramos - y somos- amigos.

- El asunto es que me gusta Matt y no tengo idea que hacer pues no sé lo que él siente y qué pasaría si le digo y él no me quiere yo no sé que voy a hacer... - saqué todo afuera de una vez.

- Wow - me miró sorprendido-. Ahora respira...

- Gracias... - inhalé y exhalé aliviada-. ¿Y¿Cuál es tu consejo? - me atreví a preguntar.

- Primero que nada, debes tener claro que aunque nosotros fuimos novios no es motivo para que no puedas seguir con tu vida amorosa adelante. De hecho - me miró excusándose- he estado saliendo con una chica desde hace dos semanas.

- ¿Ah? - pregunté entre impresionada y aliviada, pues me daba miedo que Tai se fuera a tomar a mal el hecho que yo me interesara en Matt.

- Pues eso... no quería decirte porque no estaba seguro de como lo tomarías, pero me doy cuenta de que también has salido adelante, lo que me parece muy bien - me miró con una sonrisa, también aliviado.

- Uf... Bueno. ¡Qué gran noticia! - le dije cuando logré salir de la impresión, sonriendo-. Y ahora... ¿qué me dices de Matt?

- Pienso que deberías decirle... Vas por buen camino - me guiñó el ojo y se fue sin dar ninguna explicación.

- Er... Tai! Espera! Qué sign...! - le grité a lo largo del corredor. Demasiado tarde, pues ya se había ido corriendo, gritando algo sobre lo tarde que iba a llegar a su práctica de soccer.

- ¿Desde cuándo le preocupa la puntualidad a éste? - me pregunté internamente.

Está bien... después de pedir tanto consejo he tomado una desición. Voy a decirte todo. Aunque la timidez me consuma internamente tengo que ser fuerte... Uf, volteo para mirarte. Te ves tan concentrado mirando a través de la ventana... con un aire de ensoñación... Volteo rápidamente hacia el frente, no quiero ser descubrierta antes de tiempo.

Finalmente ha sonado el timbre que anuncia el término de las clases. Arreglo mis cosas rápidamente para ver si te alcanzo... Pero no... Demasiado tarde. Te has ido volando por la puerta de la sala. ¿Adónde vas con tanta prisa?

Desesperada busco a Tai...

- Ah, me dijo que te dijera. Tiene ensayo con la banda hoy... está en...

- ¡La sala de música! - lo interrumpí emocionada y salí volando por la puerta también. Luego asimilé... "¿Me dijo que te dijera?" ¿Quiere decir que Matt quería verme? No hay tiempo para pensar, he llegado a la sala de música. Bueno, más bien a la puerta de la sala de música, que de hecho está cerrada. Alguien toca la guitarra acústica... ¿Serás tú? Comienza a cantar una bella voz masculina...

_Hay veces que _

_Mi alma baila tangos con la soledad _

_Y necesito de tabla tu amor_

_Oh, para hacerme a ella en mi tempestad_

Definitivamente eres tú. Abro la puerta de la sala suavemente.

_Pensando en tí_

_Paso el día pensando en tí_

Al principio no te das cuenta de mi presencia, pero luego me ves y dejas tu canción inconclusa.

- Dijo Tai que... - comencé tímidamente.

- Ah... sí... Necesitaba hablar contigo - me dijiste también un poco cohibido.

- Dime...

- Esteeee... yo...

- ¿Sí? - noto que mi estómago es un continuo aletear de mariposas.

- Te quería preguntar si me puedes prestar tus apuntes de historia.

- ... - ¿De eso se trataba¿Apuntes de historia? Las mariposas se han ido y ahora siento un terrible vacío en el estómago.

- Bueno, tu sabes... no soy muy bueno en historia y últimamente...

- Si claro... Mañana puedo traértelos, no hay problema - claramente estoy decepcionada... y aterrada... No puedo decírtelo ahora, no tengo el valor.

- Gracias... - me dices con una sonrisa... y luego vuelves a ponerte serio, y a concentrarte en tu guitarra.

- Bueno... Tengo que irme... - doy media vuelta y me dispongo a salir de la sala. No puedo decírtelo... No hoy. El vacío en el estómago es más angustiante con cada paso que doy.

Estoy a un paso de la puerta, y repentinamente siento tu mano sobre mi hombro...

- Espera Sora... - volteo y me miras fijamente, con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

- Dime... - creo que me ruborizo también.

- Te quiero - tomas mi cara y te acercas lentamente... me das un pequeño beso en los labios... ¡eres tan tierno! Las mariposas han vuelto con todo su estruendoso aleteo.

- Matt... yo también te quiero - te digo al separarme de ti, me acerco nuevamente y esta vez soy yo quien te besa. Nos quedamos un rato así... Eres tan dulce y tan masculino...

- No sabes lo bueno que es escuchar eso - me dijiste contento, al separarnos nuevamente.

- Matt... ¿entonces no fue un invento mío cuando me dedicaste esa canción? - miro fijamente tus espléndidos ojos azules.

- No... Sí te la dediqué - me devolviste una tierna mirada-. Creo que fue un arrebato... como ahora...

Te dedico una sonrisa, y te beso nuevamente. Ahora puedo decir que estoy completa... Te tengo a tí. No necesito nada más que la paz de tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu cálido abrazo, tus "te quiero". No importa nada. Los temores sobre el paso de la amistad al amor, el rechazo, los vacíos en el estómago, incluso el resto de la banda que llegará en unos minutos más, todo es cosa olvidada.

No importa nada más. Sólo tú y yo. Nosotros.

* * *

Ñee... Fin.

Espero haya sido de su agrado. El asunto del Sorato es algo que me llega mucho, es como una de esas parejas hermosas que son el uno para el otro. No se nota que son mis dos personajes favoritos de Digimon?

La segunda canción ya es conocida, Pensando en Tí de Mägo de Oz.


End file.
